polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iraqball
Republic of Iraqball |nativename = : جمهورية العراق : کۆماری عێراق |founded = October 3, 1932 |image = |caption = Allah Akbar!!! |government = Federal Parliamentary Republic |personality = Honor, Proud, Generous, Depressed, Tribal, Loud, Identity Disorder, Passionate Gender-Male |language = Arabic. |type = Semitic |capital = Baghdadball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam * Shia Islam * Sunni Islam Christianity (Minority) Yazidism (Minority) |friends = Iranball Syriaball Egyptball Jordanball Armeniaball Palestineball Russiaball Cubaball Chinaball Turkeyball Hezbollahball Serbiaball Denmarkball Greeceball Philippinesball Venezuelaball Australiaball |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Kuwaitball UKball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) Iraqi Kurdistanball |likes = Football/Soccer, Food, Starting Problems, People making conspiracy theories, Bashing America, Killing ISISball members, Liberating territory, Zaha Hadid, Ahmad Al-Bashir, CnC:generals |hates = Israelis, Kurds, People who make conspiracy theories about him, ISIL, American occupation |predecessor = Ba'athist Iraqball |intospace = Yes |food = Kebab, samak masgouf kleicha, Kibbeh, fattoush |status = Prepearing for elections! |reality = Republic of Iraq |gender = Male |military = Active: 283,000 (planned for 350,000) Reserve: 528,500, Total: 800,000 |Motto = Watan, Watan }} Not to be confused with Iranball. Iraqball, officially the Republic of Iraqball, is a countryball in the Middle East. He is bordered by Turkeyball to the North, Saudi Arabiaball to the South and Southwest, Syriaball to the West, along with Jordanball to the Southwest, and Iranball to the East, with Kuwaitball to the Southeast. The country is divided into nineteen Governorates, but due to the ongoing civil war, it's hard to say. Altogether however, he has a total area of 168,754 square miles, making him the 58th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he maintains a population of 38.12 million inhabitants. Iraq is a member of the Arab Leagueball and the OICball due to being a majority muslim country in the Arabian Peninsula, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. Iraq is sometimes seen as the cradle of civilization as his clay was once home to Mesopotamia, an ancient civilization situated between the Tigris-Euphrates river. However, due to large ammounts of conquests from foreign powers (Such as Persiaball and Macedonball, and British Empireball), along with the ongoing conflict he's dealing with, it is very hard for people to believe it. He is more often seen as one of the worst countries in the world to live in, which has led to many Iraqis seeking refuge in USAball and EUball. His national day is October 3. History Iraqball came to be in 1958 after he decided to become a "republic". He was actually a single-party military junta. Ten years later, he became under Ba'ath rule but was still a single party military dictatorship. He then declared war on Iranball in 1980 to "liberate" Khuzestanball. Because he couldn't pay debts to Kuwaitball he declared war on him in 1990 claiming that UKball stole Kuwaitball from him in colonial times and that Kuwaitball was stealing Iraqi oil. He failed because USAball-led coalition stopped him from annexing Kuwaitball. Then in 2003 being invaded by USAball, with the intention of liberating. This ended up backfiring immensely. He pulled out in 2011, but ended up in even worse condition. He is now technically friends with USAball, but that doesn't matter much. He recently ended civil war after removing ISIS from his clay. Before, 15% is sieged by Kurdistanball. Recently, ISISball in Western Mosul is on offensive as his forces advances. But now, he succeeded to take the whole of Mosul from ISIS. He also recaptured Tal-Afar and is now invading Hawija and he won https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hawija_(2017%E2%80%93present). His final campaign was his Western Iraq Campaign, and he liberated the desert on December 9th, ending ISISball in Iraqball. On December 10th, Iraqball celebrated the end of ISISball with a parade. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Armeniaball- Many Armenians living in my clay is of good friend. * Australiaball - Many of us living in their clay. He is also very friendly with me. But never forgettings invasion! * Brazilball- Trade partner. BRICSbrick member. * Chinaball- He has great Mobile Phones and also a good arms supplier. BRICSbrick member. * Egyptball- Good Friend. He is also a trade partner and I also like his pyramids. And we both have rich history. * Franceball- Thank you for helping me against ISIS. * Greeceball- Good friend. * Hungaryball- Good friend. BUT TAKE IMMIGRANTS. * Indiaball- Good friend. He also likes my food and I like his. BRICSbrick member. * Indonesiaball- Good friend and trade partner. * Iranball- We are one of the only Shia majority countries. He is a good friend now. From stinky Persian scum to best ally now. * Japanball- I like your cars unlike this rebel that hates your cars. * Jordanball- Good brother and we are also neighbours too. We also tried to fuse in one country when I was a kingdom. * Kazakhbrick- Trade partner. * Lebanonball- I like your food and your beaches. * Pakistanball- Good Friend. * Palestineball- Good friend. Hope finally one day he will be free from Kosher. * Philippinesball - Best Southeast Asian friend because he likes Iranball and Syriaball. Don't care if he improved relations with USAball. * Romaniaball- I like his food.He was also a good friend in the Saddam days. * Russiaball- Thanks for helping me against ISIS. BRICSbrick member. * Serbiaball- Good friend even if he hates kebab.Both also suffered NATO Bombings. * South Africaball - BRICSbrick member. * South Koreaball- Same as China but he has good cars too. Gibs K2C and T-50s. * Spainball- I know that feeling * Syriaball - Historical best friend and dear brother. Together removing Haywan and Kosher, and fighting against Burger imperialism BUT I DON'T LIKE BE A RUSSIAN PUPPET OK, OIL IS MINE. * UAEball- Trade partner and oil rich like me. I also likings his cities like Abu Dhabi and Dubai. I can also into having a taller building than Burj Khalifa in 2025 named Basra bride. * Ukraineball - We are good friends as long as I do not recognize Crimeaball as Russiaball's. I also don't like to be a Russian puppet. * Vaticanball- Donated a Lamborghini to save some Christian kids in my clay. Thank you Pope!!!! Neutral * Kurdistanball- BRING ME BACK MY CLAY YOU UGLY PIECE OF ROTTEN DOLMA!! NO INDEPENDENCE 4 U! KIRKUK IS MINE HAHAHA Helped me fight Haywan and restore peace. But don't dare and try to hold a referendum! You can't into independence! Ha! Take this, your independence referendum is failed. * USAball- Thank you for helping me against ISIS, but never forget invasion! Really, America. Yuo of betrayings me by al-banning me?! Plox liftings ban. Am no do things wrong in your clay. Oh, yuo liftings it. Many thanking (thanks for not banning me anymore). Gib training and intelligence. Also made me his client state. But stop calling me an enemy! I am not a terrorist! At least he has an embassy in my capital. * UKball - We both like tea and can into it, But Never Forget Invasion!! But yuo still good tho Dad. Gib training. * Turkeyball - Relations change everyday * Crimeaball - I do not support Russiaball nor Ukraineball on you. I just abstained. Enemies * ISISball - YUO LOSER PIGSHIT TERRORIST!!! TRYING TO TAKE MY CLAY, BUT YOU FAILED!!! NOW MOSUL CITY IS MINE, CAUSE YOU ARE TOO WEAK, EVEN TO DEFEND YOUR LAST CITY!!! SAME LIKE NAZI, YOU NOW ARE BECAME HISTORY AND PEOPLE WILL REMEMBER YOU AS A TERRORIST THUG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND REMEMBER, DON'T PRETENDED TO BE A KEBAB!!! CAUSE YOU ARENT KEBAB!!! YOU JUST ARE HARAM! A DISGRACE TO MUSLIM CULTURE! I HAVE ALSO REMOVED YOU. AND ALSO YOU FREAK CANT RETURN ALQAEDA SO SO SHUT UP AND GO DIE * Israelcube - Free Palestine, you son of a haram! It doesn't like that state that it is in! If yuo will do that we will be friends someday and we really can, because yuo like my food and a lot of my people living in your clay. And stop saying that Jerusalemcube is your capital because this is not true you lost on the UN vote I even voted no. And the Euphrates river is historically and in present mine not yours. * Kuwaitball - You are of mine! ** I is not yuor clay! And besides, you are of not even Ba'athist anymore. Yuo are just jealous of me! So leave me alone and GET OUT! Gallery HEFz4N0.png|credit from easternjellyfish Hk4rJNF.png|credit from jPaolo Middle East - Polandball Cup.png Qezzez6.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Sele Polandball.png 16. Iraq vs Kuwait.jpg 5ePeOCz.png Baghdadconquer.png Even Distribution.png Canda Egypt Iran Iraq Israel Kurdistan Palestine SA Syria UK US- UN pls.jpg Afghanistan Austria Belgium Denmark France Germany Greece Iraq Kosovo Poland Portugal Reichtangle Syria UK - Germany in Ruins.jpg Iraq.jpg 'gYEiTgI.png 11427228 994721657219089 687876044148147001 n.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Here's Murica.png VoNkUek.png OKAuA.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Israel op Best.png Familia de countryballs.png Iraqball.png 21ep5j08vla11.png Iraqueball.png (2004) Proposed Flag for Iraqball.png (2008) 1st Proposed Flag for Iraqball.png (2008) 2nd Proposed Flag for Iraqball.png Links * Facebook page zh:伊拉克球 ru:Ирак Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Middle East Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Kurdistanball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Asia Category:Shia Category:Iraqball Category:UNball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Characters Category:Sunni Category:Red White Green Black Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers